Of Blossoms and Bees
by Fanwoman
Summary: The war is over, but there will always be dangerous missions. When Shino uses an Aburame hidden jutsu to save Tenten, he realizes he may have put their working relationship in jeopardy by doing so. What's a socially stunted shinobi to do? ShinoTenten


SPOILERS: Through _Naruto_ chapter 536, beyond the current _Naruto Shipp_ū_den _episodes.

NOTES: This is set in a post-war future. The idea was distracting me from a larger fic I'm working on, so I had to get it out of my head and onto "paper." I happily blame Rel, SkItZoFrEaK, Persephonae, and all the other ShinoTenten writers for making this couple so irresistibly appealing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>OF BLOSSOMS AND BEES<p>

Shino Aburame had never been this close to a woman, and he found it intensely stimulating. The warm press of her body against him, her arms around his neck, her soft breath against his ear—they drew his largely ignored libido to attention, and it shamed him. She was his mission mate, and she was unconscious. Just because he hadn't been required to carry an injured comrade before was no reason to let the situation affect him so intimately. Neither was it an excuse to surreptitiously enjoy the simple pleasures of human contact others took for granted.

Trying to redirect the part of him that was mesmerized by every shift of her form against his back toward more essential tasks, such as focusing on the input of his insects that were searching for enemies, he debated how he would explain to his father what had happened, and he also wondered how his father might react.

* * *

><p>Shino had been assigned an information retrieval mission with an ex-Root jōnin named Tamotsu, who specialized in genjutsu and stealth techniques, and weapons mistress and fellow chūnin Tenten. Once they had successfully acquired the scroll from their Kumo shinobi contact, Tamotsu had had them create clones and split into three groups—Shino with Tenten and a fake scroll heading due south, Tamotsu with a bug clone of Shino and the real scroll heading southwest, and an ink clone of Tamotsu with an earth clone of Tenten and another fake scroll heading southeast.<p>

They hadn't been separated from their team leader for twenty minutes when Tenten nearly tumbled out of the trees. Catching herself on a lower branch, she rejoined him with a grim look.

"My clone's down." She unsnapped the latches of the hip holsters that housed a pair of her weapons scrolls. "It took a major hit of lightening. Someone must really want that scroll."

Shino dispelled his bug clone. Tamotsu would understand the situation even if his own clone had yet to be defeated. Tenten and Shino were closer and would likely be the next to be targeted; he would need all of his chakra.

He scattered some of his kikaichū, the chakra-sapping beetles that his clan had a symbiotic relationship with, in order to set traps for any potential pursuit. Tenten effortlessly utilized her remarkable aim to plant traps without even slowing down. Within minutes, an explosion behind them caused them to split up. Shino faded into a tree to lie in wait while Tenten, in her more easily noticed red-trimmed pale garb, and a smoke clone of Shino continued on as decoys.

The two rogue Kumo ninja didn't know what hit them as Shino's swarm surrounded them and dropped them to the ground. While he focused on the beetles sucking the life out of their pursuit, Tenten returned. He could tell it was her because his hive had picked up the scent of the female kikai he had planted on her. It was no doubt why she had come back; his beetle had conveyed the information that it was safe to do so. Some shinobi were very uncomfortable taking cues from a bug on their skin, but she hadn't so much as blinked at the prospect, nor did she flinch at the sight of the two beetle-covered shinobi who were too weak to even cry out.

"Shouldn't we keep at least one alive to interrogate or something?"

It was a reasonable question, one he'd been contemplating himself. "It is a problematic possibility. Why? Because it would be difficult to trans -"

There was a flash of light and a popping sound followed by his being slammed into a tree by Tenten. He felt what was left of his hive scatter as the more detached part of his mind analyzed the situation. He preferred to leave acting on instinct to his old genin teammate Kiba, but it was because of his years of working with the young Inuzuka that he, himself, had become better at responding without thought to the unexpected.

A lightening strike had taken out his captives, his smoke clone, and nearly half of his hive. He should have realized their pursuit had reached them too quickly to be the same as that which had eliminated Tenten's earth clone. His hive told him there was only one opponent, but those kikai that strayed too close were killed by the chakra aura of this formidable shinobi. While he had kikai drop kunai with explosive tags and every hornet's nest and bee hive he could find in the area onto his unseen adversary, his efforts were mainly diversionary. Tenten had pulled out her Banana Palm Fan to confront the ninja head-on, apparently disinterested in trying weaker weapons against such a powerful enemy.

Like Tenten, Shino's elemental proclivity was toward earth, which was weakest against lightening, but her Fan allowed her to use any element. Knowing she would use wind, the strongest element against lightening, he commanded his hive to seek shelter just as her first blow fell. Although he did his best to defend his mission mate with his bugs and earth jutsu, he largely played a supporting role to her fight. After all, direct confrontations were her forte, not his; it was why she'd been assigned to the team.

Unfortunately, he knew the Fan's user paid a terrible toll for its power, for it consumed chakra like a starving hive. So he prepared to throw smoke bombs and flee with her following the third swing of the Fan.

After much flashing light, howling wind, and flying dirt and tree limbs, his preparation proved unnecessary; three strikes was all Tenten had needed to defeat their attacker. Crawling out from his protective half-dome of earth, Shino found the forest around them devastated as Tenten stood panting in exhaustion. Her triumphant grin faded as she raised her Fan defensively and Shino responded too late to shield her from a flurry of senbon.

With a hasty command, he had his swarm descend on their enemy and consume what chakra remained while he ran to catch Tenten as she crumpled.

"Don't touch them!" she hissed as he reached for a senbon embedded in her arm. "They're poisoned." Readjusting her fingerless gloves, she plucked out the half-dozen needle-like projectiles from her left shoulder, chest, and arm. "Well this sucks."

They were too far from any ally to receive medical assistance, and she knew it. But what she didn't know was that he might be able to help.

She frowned up at him, his pale, goggled face reflected in her warm, brown eyes. "Did you finish him off?"

"Yes." After having almost been killed by poison as a genin, Shino had diligently learned how to eliminate it with his kikai. He was trying to determine how to suggest it when she sighed against him, her focus growing distant.

"Sorry you'll have to haul my carcass back, but be sure to-"

"That may be unnecessary."

She gave him a questioning look with just a hint of hope tarnishing her previous fatalistic resolve.

"Why?" He shifted his hold on her so her right hair bun didn't prod his shoulder. "Because I can remove the poison...if you will allow it."

Giving an unladylike snort she rolled her eyes. "Why in the world wouldn't I allow it?"

"It requires my kikai enter your flesh..." He looked away from the shocked expression on her face as he set up an insect guard perimeter and called his hive back to him. "The only other time I have done this was with Kiba, and he was...very vocal about his discomfort."

She fumbled with one of her scrolls, and he looked down to see her store the Fan and release a mouth guard before diligently latching the scroll into its holster. After offering him a tired grin, she shrugged. "When one of your genin teammates is a taijutsu master, you learn to keep one handy."

Placing the guard in her mouth, she nodded, and it took him a moment to realize she was accepting his offer. Without further thought, he concentrated on directing his beetles through her wounds, sacrificing themselves for her as they hunted for and consumed the poison then crawled out to die. At first she struggled, her face compressed in agony and her free arm flailing until he was reminded of his other genin teammate, Hinata, comforting a dying shinobi during the war. Taking Tenten's grasping hand in his, he marveled at the power in her long, capable fingers as they all but squeezed the life out of his. Despite her obvious pain, she seemed somewhat comforted by the gesture.

Although Aburames used their bugs to consume the chakra of others in combat, it was extremely rare for them to ever penetrate the flesh of anyone outside of the clan. To do so was an intensely personal experience that only magnified the tension he felt about holding her life in his hands. When he had done this before, it was with a single wound to Kiba's leg. This being six wounds closer to organs and places most kunoichi would only let a medic or lover near made it a longer, more intimate process, but fortunately, Tenten passed out about halfway through.

Once he was done, Shino had what was left of his hive return to him and share the chakra they had taken from their enemies. Then he sealed the body that remained in the fake scroll and removed his outer jacket so he could sling Tenten across his back and cover her with it. After all, it would be easier to keep hold of her if she was between his layered coats, and it looked like it was due to rain.

Sending out a marginal perimeter, he focused on keeping his balance as he raced through the trees with a distractingly unfamiliar weight on his back.

* * *

><p>After dropping Tenten off at the hospital, Shino went home, but his father was away on a mission. So he sent a few kikai to find Kiba and Hinata and see if they had time to spar. He felt curiously restless and believed a rigorous training session might alleviate the odd tension in him.<p>

As luck would have it, they both were in Konoha and had the time. Naturally, they asked about his recent mission.

"You did _what_?" Kiba's eyes grew wide with shock before narrowing as he frowned and shook his head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sure he was thinking about saving Tenten's life." Hinata's tone was as chastising as her quiet voice allowed. She returned her attention to Shino. "Were you successful? Will she be all right?"

Shino nodded. "The initial scans suggested she will be fine."

Holding up his hands, Kiba waved them as he shook his head once more. "Wait, wait, wait... You stick your bugs in her then dump her at the hospital?" Why was his voice so incredulous?

"There was no point in my lingering. Why? Because she was unconscious and receiving medical care." Despite his effort, there was a trace of defensive indignation in his voice.

"Shit, man, you'd sure as hell better get back over there and make nice, or you might never be able to work with her again!" Kiba's commanding pitch and pointed finger did nothing to lessen Shino's growing displeasure.

"Why would that be necessary?" Turning his head slightly away, he knew Kiba would interpret it as the dismissive gesture it was. "We are shinobi, and there is no need to apologize for doing what is necessary."

Hinata stepped between them, holding up a hand to silence Kiba. "I'm sure Kiba is not suggesting you have done anything inappropriate that would require an apology." She stopped to look at Kiba, who grumbled and started to clean his nails as though he was no longer interested. "But what you did was very...intrusive. While Tenten is a strong and capable kunoichi, she is still a young lady, and she may have second thoughts about agreeing to such an invasive procedure, no matter the necessity and positive outcome."

As usual, Hinata's suggestion was inoffensive and seemed perfectly reasonable, even though it was merely a more carefully and elaborately phrased version of Kiba's words. That he felt so sensitive about the subject—and Shino grudgingly had to admit to himself he was unusually bristly about it—only underscored the possibility it was, indeed, an issue.

"What do you suggest?"

Akamaru grumbled, and Kiba snorted, patting his dog's head. "I don't think he's interested in what we think at the moment."

In an attempt to move past his discomfort concerning what he'd done with Tenten, he nodded to Kiba. "What did he say?"

Kiba shrugged in acknowledgment. "You should start with flowers."

Shino shifted his gaze to Hinata. Despite neither of his old teammates being able to see that he'd done this, both knew him well enough that they perceived he had. Hinata nodded in agreement.

Although the female students at the Academy were taught about ikebana and other arts they might need while on assignments, boys were not required to learn such things. Shino knew almost nothing about flowers, outside of their relationships to various insects, let alone conversational fence-mending. It went against his nature to do anything without as much analysis and preparation as possible, so he resigned himself to a much longer discussion and accepted that he would get no training in that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Shino did not sleep well. Despite training by himself before bed to try and work off some of the stress he'd been feeling, he found he could not quiet his mind. Because of the nature of their abilities, Aburames occasionally had difficulties working with others; not all shinobi were comfortable with the concept of their teammate being a living hive. Maintaining good relations with those who were not disturbed with the reality of the Aburames' power was essential. Contemplating his imminent interaction with Tenten was not conducive to sleep.<p>

Even after he finally fell asleep, the day's trials followed him. His dreams were surprisingly vivid and carnal. Being young and male, it was not as though he hadn't had such dreams before, but the object of his unconscious desires has always been vague. This time, his sensual counterpart was a tall, leggy, brown-eyed brunette with her hair in a pair of buns. He managed to wake up before he embarrassed himself, but it was a near thing. As much as he tried to rationalize that, given what had happened, it was only logical Tenten would inhabit such an intimate dream, he could not completely shake the lingering disquiet it caused him.

After getting cleaned up for the day, he did as Hinata had instructed, but he was thwarted—Tenten had already been discharged from the hospital. Flowers in hand, he made his way through the half-completed streets of Konoha. The hospital had been the first non-wooden structure to be rebuilt, and its modifications reflected the Fifth Hokage's medical expertise. He had overheard medics discuss the improved efficiency of the new layout while he, himself, had noted with approval the superior security measures that had been worked into the design.

With the reconstruction of the hospital had come the development of buildings around it, but once past that initial flush of regrowth, the streets became a patchwork of rebuilt structures, empty lots, and occasional remnants of the destruction wrought by the single jutsu that had all but wiped out their village.

The sounds of hammers and saws drifted through the morning air along with the calls of carpenters and the distinctive sound of mokuton in the distance. Shino had never met the man, but he knew how vital the rescue of Yamato from the clutches of Madara had been and continued to be to Konoha's reconstruction.

Although kunoichi and flower shop proprietress Ino Yamanaka had inquired with open curiosity about who the bouquet was for—_Not like you've bought any before,_ she'd insisted—he walked through Konoha all but unnoticed. He was used to it, being overlooked, though the people around him had the collective focus on rebuilding Konoha as an excuse.

Turning toward his destination down a quiet residential street, it was slightly surprising how "normal" this section of the neighborhood looked, as though the ravages of war had never touched the quiet lane. Although it lacked the concrete infrastructure that would make it complete, the road was lined with blooming cherry trees, the neighborhood dotted with towering elms just beginning to unfurl their leaves for spring.

The address he had slyly gleaned from the medical paperwork the nurse hadn't realized he could see lead him to a small, U-shaped, two-story apartment building squeezed onto a marginal plot of land. Tenten's home was the last, number 10 on the second floor.

Although he had the feeling he was being watched, he could not observe anyone in the area. Climbing the wooden stairs, he located the door with a simply but aesthetically detailed 10 carved into it and knocked. The quiet tread of footsteps drew closer, and the door opened.

_She's beautiful._ No matter how unprofessional or inappropriate, the unbidden thought implanted itself into his brain. With her long hair falling around her face in wet, wavy tendrils and her brown eyes smiling above flushed cheeks, there was no denying how lovely she looked...nor how potently her appearance affected him. His fingers itched to brush back a stray lock to behind her ear, and he had to repress a sigh when she did it herself.

"Hey, Shino. What brings you here?"

He had to remind himself the warmth in her voice was a part of her personality, not something special just for him. Her words drew his gaze to her lips, and he ridiculously wondered what they might feel like against his own. While he might not be able to refute his reaction to her, he could control it—_would_ control it. One could not survive being an Aburame, sharing your body with thousands of deadly insects, without being capable of superlative control. With effort, he subjugated his stray, fanciful thoughts and held out the flowers.

In response to her quick glance from his goggles to the flowers and back, accompanied by a raised eyebrow and darkening flush, years of training in social conventions kicked in. "Good morning, Tenten. I am glad to see you are well." He paused a moment to compose himself before explaining his unannounced visit. "Why have I brought you flowers? They are a gesture intended to assist in smoothing over any residual trauma concerning the method I used to neutralize the poison." Then he added needlessly, "You were not at the hospital."

She gazed at him a moment, shifting her weight from one leg to another, which drew his attention down her simple, white sweater and along her loose, mauve pants to her dainty toes peeking from the open end of her outdoor clogs. Without taking the flowers, she turned. For a brief moment, he experienced the most awful sinking feeling as he misinterpreted her action as dismissal, but then she glanced back at him with a grin. "Come on in. My kettle's about to boil."

By the time he closed her door, she was already in her kitchen, and he finally registered the whining start of a steam-inspired whistle. Her apartment ran along the eastern side of the building and was filled with morning light. The pale color of the wooden floors and walls were accented by simple details—faded pink curtains, a pair of light green rugs, the white pot of a plant in the corner—and gave the place a feeling of warmth. The space was modest, perhaps six mats in size, just enough room for the small dining room set and someday, when Konoha's trade and craftsmen had the time for such luxuries, a sofa.

While the galley-styled kitchen was as neat and new as the rest of the building, the appliances were old and battered, no doubt the best Konoha had to offer at the moment for someone living on a chūnin's salary. "Grab whichever slippers you like," she called as she busied herself with the tea.

Beside the entry was a basket of Wind Country design in unusually subdued earthen hues with a leaf pattern working its way around the middle. Inside the basket were three pairs of slippers: two of different shades of green and one of brown. Shino chose the brown ones as he slipped out of his sandals.

Other than the Inuzukas' and his genin Master Kurenai's homes, Shino could count on one hand the number of times he had been invited into another shinobi's abode. Again, he had to remind himself not to misconstrue the gesture; the slippers alone indicated it was not unusual for Tenten to have visitors.

She emerged from the kitchen with a teapot, mismatched teacups, and a bowl each of amanattō and senbei on a cheap tin tray. "Have a seat." She set the tray down and accepted the flowers he still held awkwardly in front of him. "I'll take those, thanks."

It was only then, as he gazed at the teacups, that it occurred to him how the current scarcity of ceramic and glass wares in Konoha might have caused his gesture to be an inconvenience. "I was planning on using a hospital vase, so I-"

She cut him off with a dismissive sound. "Don't worry about it."

The buildings of the Aburame compound were of a traditional design, requiring low tables and cushions. Despite the years he'd spent at the Academy, he still felt uncomfortable sitting in a chair, as opposed to kneeling or standing. Kneeling gave you an advantage in maneuverability compared to using a chair, and when you had sub-dermal bugs that had to move out of the way of objects pressing against them, standing was always preferable. But he sat because it was expected of him and because it would aid in conversation and because he indulgently wanted this exotic experience of being a guest in a pretty kunoichi's home to last as long as possible.

"Your apartment is very nice." Kiba had suggested Shino offer a compliment to "break the ice." It was pleasing to be able to give her an honest one.

Tenten spoke up over the sound of water from her faucet. "Thanks. Yamato let me decide the design."

Shino had expected the building was of mokuton construction, but there was something in the subtext that puzzled him. "You own your apartment then?"

Tenten returned to the table with the flowers in what appeared to be a large drinking glass. "I own the building." She gave him a smirk as she sat and poured them both tea. "This used to be where my family's house was, but since Yamato said it made little difference whether he reconstructed my house or built this place, I decided to become a landlord."

"My condolences." It was not unusual to be largely ignorant of the personal lives of other shinobi; it made it more difficult to get information in case of capture. But some part of him was surprised that he had not only been unaware but also had not suspected she had no family. She had always been so cheerful compared to the orphaned Naruto and Sasuke.

"Thanks, but my folks died in the Kyūbi attack, so there wasn't much to remember." She shrugged and bit into a senbei. "Gran only died a few years ago, though, and she was a stickler for propriety. So I debated how I could honor her memory and figured I wasn't the only gal my age who didn't have family."

"Your decision was a commendable one." He would not have thought of such a considerate, practical, non-martial means of helping Konoha.

Munching the rest of her senbei, she gave him a long, thoughtful look before taking a sip of tea and smiling at him. "Thanks." She turned her attention to the flowers, idly teasing one of the blossoms. "And thanks for these. Tulips and daffodils are very seasonal."

He was not sure how to interpret her observation, since it seemed completely neutral. "The white tulips were Hinata's suggestion. They are meant to represent forgiveness."

"You told Hinata about it?" Tenten's gaze turned to her hands, bringing her cup to slightly less smiling lips.

Knowing how intrusive Tenten's genin teammate Neji could be in his observations of human behavior, she had no doubt learned to carefully school her expressions despite her naturally open demeanor. So even though nothing seemed amiss, Shino couldn't help suspecting that she was hiding something negative.

"Kiba was also there." He noted a tiny twitch of her eyebrow. "I apologize if sharing what happened with them upsets you. I had not considered the personal ramifications of the matter until I began discussing it with them."

Her gaze returned to him, one eyebrow raised in skepticism. "But I remember you saying you'd only done it once before. Is it really so common for other Aburames?"

Shaking his head, he felt a bit of unease. Since he had yet to discuss the occurrence with his father, he was not fully comfortable with sharing more information about the clan. "It is...extremely rare, but at the time, I only considered it a necessity. Why? To do otherwise would...complicate the situation."

"How so?" She managed to maintain a neutral yet open expression. It made him feel comfortable about explaining further. He had never heard of her being a gossip, and some part of him wanted to have faith in her discretion.

"Despite my family's contributions to Konoha, there are many who find our abilities...disturbing." He absently tucked his left hand into a pocket while his right firmly held his teacup so he wouldn't fidget. "We value our connections with those who are unperturbed by the hidden jutsu of our clan. To hesitate in doing what is necessary over concern about losing such a connection would be ultimately self-defeating. One can not make amends with the dead."

Nodding, the corners of her lips quirked up a bit and her gaze grew astute. "That's not the only reason, though, is it?"

Shino remembered Kiba advising him, _Don't stick your hands in your pockets. It makes you look shifty, like you're hiding or plotting something_, so he consciously placed both hands on the little table and focused on the teacup between them as he considered sharing another Aburame secret with the lovely young weapons mistress. "Normally kikai are only shared between parent and child. As intrusive as it might be for the person we are helping, to us the non-martial application of our hives is an exceptionally...private situation."

"I thought it was something like that." One of her hands covered his, causing him to glance up and find her offering a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Shino. While I can't say I'm looking forward to every having to do that again, only an idiot would hold it against you." She squeezed his hand before letting go, and he found himself missing its warmth. "Now that I know what a big deal it is, I'm even more grateful that you would share something so personal with me."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment. He was confused by the odd tightening sensation in his chest that his kikai could neither explain nor alleviate, even more so by the blush that darkened Tenten's cheeks. Intellectually, he knew what such responses from her should mean, but the prospect that a young woman might blush at him out of anything but embarrassment was a novel concept.

He was reminded of Hinata's words. _Tenten has had to be the bridge between two very different genin teammates. Do not underestimate her understanding or strength. _

Tenten shifted her attention to the flowers again. "So what do the daffodils mean?"

Relieved by the change in topic, he continued to study her from behind his goggles while turning his head to suggest he was looking at the bouquet. She seemed slightly nervous or self-conscious as she straightened in her chair and brushed another wayward lock of hair behind her ear.

He intentionally tried to imbue his words with mild warmth, though the result was almost husky sounding. "I thought white tulips were not colorful enough for someone recuperating. The yellow of the daffodils was an appropriate counterbalance, and I felt their cheerful vigor would suit you."

No matter how tightly he held the reins of his emotions, he couldn't stop the little thrill of satisfaction that came when she responded to his words with a deeper blush, a shy glance, and an awkward smile. More than once he had heard her genin master, Gai, loudly call her a "beautiful flower," so he couldn't help concluding it wasn't the compliment but its source that had caused her reaction.

"As it turns out, daffodils also can mean forgiveness." She finished her tea and refilled both of their cups while he admired the grace of her long fingers and narrow wrists. "They're also one of my favorites."

"I am glad you will enjoy them." This time, his voice held the quiet warmth he'd been attempting to achieve earlier.

She gave him another shrewd gaze then took the teapot back into the kitchen to refill it. "So did your old teammates also influence your choice of wardrobe?"

"Yes." Both Kiba and Hinata had insisted he visit Tenten without his usual, outer, hooded coat because, in Kiba's words, it made him look "creepy." But it was Hinata who had suggested he wear his collar down, explaining that, _While it may be advantageous in combat for your enemy to be unable to interpret your expressions because they can not see your face, this is not combat. You must do your best to make her feel comfortable even at the expense of your own comfort._

"Why do I ask?" Her tone was decidedly pert as she parroted his phraseology. "Because I can't say I've ever seen this much of you, even when we were in the Academy."

Uncertain what might be an appropriate response, he chose to echo her teasing sentiment. "I am glad you seem to enjoy it."

She laughed at that and returned with a fresh pot of tea, a bowl of segmented oranges, and questions about how Hinata and Kiba were doing. They whiled away the time sharing social tidbits and casual conversation, the kind of talk you usually didn't have time for on missions unless you were assigned something tedious like convoy duty or border patrol. Much to his surprise, he found himself perfectly at ease sharing tea and talk in the warm apartment with the even warmer kunoichi.

They were just wrapping up a discussion concerning the redevelopment of Konoha's shopping district when there was a tapping on her porch door. A small, bright-green bird was looking at them expectantly. Excusing herself, Tenten snatched a slice of orange, slid open the door, and allowed the bird to perch on her hand. Once it had greedily consumed the offered fruit, the bird flew away.

She shut the porch door and smiled sheepishly. "Want to stick around and say, 'Hi' to Master Gai?"

While he wouldn't mind spending more time with Tenten, he had little interest in explaining his presence to the very vocal Beautiful Blue Beast of Konoha. He stood and bowed out of habit. "I have impinged on your hospitality and time enough as it is."

"No need to be so polite with me." She hovered by him as he slipped out of his slippers and into his sandals then followed him out her door in her clogs. "You might make a girl think you don't appreciate her company."

He turned to face her fully and was reminded of how tall she was. Some part of him felt the need appreciate that aspect of her, how nice it was not having to tuck his chin to his chest to talk with her. "I would be remiss were I to let you think that. Why? Because I found our visit very enjoyable."

She gave him a sunny smile that caused his heart rate to rise. "I'm glad because I did, too."

Kiba was the fastest of their graduating class, and having trained with him, Shino considered his perception of quick movements to be exceptional. But Tenten's genin teammate Lee was the fastest of their generation, and apparently she had learned a thing or two from him, because Shino was startled by a sudden warm pressure against his cheek. By the time he registered he'd just been kissed, she was right back where she'd been a moment ago. Despite the brevity of the contact, it caused him instant inner turmoil—distress that he had not seen it coming and, worse, not been in control; disappointment that the kiss had been so brief; and a giddy thrill of having received a girl's willing affection. Within him, the kikai buzzed in confusion at his confusion.

"That's for the flowers." Her gaze shifted to his lips as she slowly drew close, allowing him the opportunity to withdraw if he preferred.

Unable to refuse the irresistible pull of the moment, he leaned forward to meet her halfway. Her lips were warm and strong and the tiniest bit chapped. It was only after the initial press that he realized he had no idea what he was doing. For some illogical reason, he found it exhilarateing. Impulsively, he pulled one of her lips between his own, and she responded in kind. It felt like his senses were in overdrive as the smell of her shampoo became the only scent he was aware of and he found the soft curve of her lashes against her cheek singularly fascinating. He was unsure if the buzzing in his ears was due to his kikai or if it was because he was momentarily too focused on the touch of her gentle lips to register sound. The swirl of intensely acute sensations caused a intriguing warmth to blossom in his chest as he shifted his attention to her upper lip. Just when he felt he was beginning to get the hang of it, her eyes fluttered open and she stepped away.

"That's for saving my life," she declared a little breathlessly.

"Why did you...?" His own voice was embarrassingly unsteady, but he had to know.

She gave him a mischievous grin. "It's not every day a clansman shows up with flowers. It'll give the girls something to talk about." Although her words and tone were casual, the blush on her cheeks suggested she was not in the habit of kissing men who saved her life. Something about the deep color of her lips, knowing he had caused it, made him feel inordinately pleased with himself.

It took him a moment to collect himself, his body and mind responding with the same lethargy he experienced when waking from a dream. Once he felt he had control of his faculties again, he scrambled for the right words to say and was reminded of his purpose in coming. "I am glad we have resolved any misapprehensions concerning my neutralization of the poison." Even to his own ears, he sounded detached and officious and cold, almost the opposite of how he felt just then. In an attempt to counter that impression, he added in an intentionally softer tone, "I look forward to working with you again."

There was an amused glint in her eye as she nodded. "So do I."

With no legitimate excuse to stay, Shino reluctantly turned and made his way down the stairs. As he was crossing the building's little, central courtyard, he sensed movement and stopped to look up. Tenten was leaning over the railing, her grin a little bit wider than before. "You should go without the hood more often when you're not on missions. You have nothing to be shy about."

It was a day of many firsts. In all his years, the closest he'd ever gotten to a compliment from a girl was, _My, you're tall_. The warmth her kiss had ignited in his chest expanded at her words. "I shall keep that in mind. I hope you have a pleasant day."

"You, too." With a wave, she shifted off the railing and turned to go back into her apartment.

He couldn't help admiring the graceful sweep of her long legs as she went. It was only after her door closed that he could bring himself to move again.

Upon their second viewing, the blossoming cherry trees he had noted earlier seemed somehow more than merely aesthetically appealing. Just then, they seemed poignant in their ethereal yet robust beauty. He was aware of the soothing feeling of the sun on his back in pleasant contrast to the refreshingly cool spring breeze, and he could distinctly hear the tunes of birdsong over the sounds of the reconstruction. As he passed building sites, the enjoyably tangy scent of freshly cut wood was more prevalent than the usual smell of dust. Shino was not sure what to make of his altered perceptions as he returned to the Aburame compound. Perhaps his father would be able to provide some insight.

In the entry hall of the main building of the Aburame household, there hung a painting of the current family tree. Each member of the family was represented by a distinct insect, and its location on its branch indicated whether that member of the family was home or away. Based on the position of the golden beetle that represented the head of the clan, Shino's father was not yet home, but his maternal grandfather was there, arranging his bug jar on his back as Shino entered.

"Good morning, Grandfather."

Pausing in his preparation, his grandfather gave Shino a careful look. "The blossoms of spring are most appealing, especially to the industrious worker bee."

Growing up with his grandfather's roundabout conversations had encouraged Shino to be more direct in his own speech. "I hope you are well and have a successful mission." He had no interest in engaging in the winding word paths that often passed for communication with the Aburame elder.

"Thank you, Shino." He snapped the last buckle in place while continuing to scrutinize his grandson. "I take it your mission was successful?"

"It was." Sensing something was up, Shino placed his sandals into the shoe cabinet and slid into his slippers, intent on leaving as quickly as politely possible. "Thank you for your interest."

"You were not injured...in the head, perhaps?"

That caused a spark of irritation, which negatively impacted the lovely warmth he'd been experiencing. At last, he fully faced his grandfather, as though it might prevent him from being conversationally blindsided. "No."

Tilting his head in a method that was considered almost theatrical for an Aburame, his grandfather tugged thoughtfully at the beard on his chin. "Then how is it you do not know it is after noon?"

With effort, Shino did not shift his stance to betray his sudden surprise. The sun had been on his back, after all. How could he have been so unaware of the time? "I misspoke."

Age made his grandfather more casual about his expressions; he grinned openly. "Will you not tell me her name, Shino?"

Indignation and embarrassment stiffened Shino's spine. "Good day, Grandfather."

"So it would seem."

The elder Aburame's chuckles followed him as he turned down the hall, but even his grandfather's teasing could not extinguish the internal glow Tenten's kiss had granted him.

* * *

><p>Upon contemplating the matter in the peace of his his own room, Shino realized, whether Tenten's intentions were whimsical or sincere, she had given him a significant gift. He had been aware of the formidable power of his abilities since he was young, but his innate confidence ended where personal relationships began, especially those involving the opposite gender. Swarming bugs had a way of intimidating people, and he had felt no particular need to socially accommodate the squeamish beyond what was necessary for successful missions.<p>

Since no young women had ever shown an interest, he hadn't bothered considering the possibility of romance for himself, and he had felt no desire to rush to seek it. After all, his own father married at the age of 25, and many Aburame males had arranged marriages. Besides, he had always felt the rigid control of an Aburame's existence was not particularly conducive to amorous passion, but now he had to wonder if that attitude was a means of excusing its absence in his life. It seemed his perceptions were flawed in this regard, for Tenten had made him aware there _was_ a possibility. Given the lingering sense of pleasantness his morning with her had inspired, perhaps it was time to consider taking the time to stop and smell the flowers.

* * *

><p>DETAILS<p>

Ikebana = a type of Japanese flower arranging

The modern standard for tatami mat size is about 6' x 3', so the room Shino describes would be about 12' by 9'.

Amanattō = candied beans

Senbei = rice crackers

Despite Gai wearing green, in Japanese, he is Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū . Aoi means blue, which is why I have him as the Beautiful Blue Beast of Konoha...besides, I think the alliteration suits him.

A lot of writers mention Tenten being petite, and while I admit she is delicately built, she is the tallest of the Konoha Rookie kunoichi.


End file.
